Momentos
by Alega
Summary: Spoilers de DH. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. Slash. Albus x Scorpius
1. Directo

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _344 _

**Aclaración:** _Serie de treinta viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Directo **

Te llaman, y por primera vez el Salón se queda en silencio, observándote mientras caminas hacia lo que siempre has temido, hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador. Aquel que todo lo sabe y todo lo ve, y con el que te sientes desnudo.

Todas las miradas puestas en ti no te afectan como deberían, aunque te sonrojas al ver levemente a Neville, que te da ánimo desde lejos, deseándote lo mejor. Lo mejor que se espera de ti.

Lamentarás decepcionarlos, porque para ellos lo mejor es Gryffindor. Y tú no sabes muy bien qué hacer, porque la casa de los valientes no encaja en ti, no de la manera en que debería, y eso el Sombrero lo verá.

No.

No puedes dejar que la desgracia ocurra. Tienes que engañarlo.

Estás a pocos pasos del taburete.

Hacerle creer que tienes alma de león, coraje y nobleza en tu corazón. ¿Y cuál es la mejor manera?

No hay ninguna. Solamente… pensar como Gryffindor. Y viviendo con ellos toda tu vida, es una actuación bastante fácil.

Perfecto.

Te sientas en el taburete, preparado para fingir lo que no eres con una sonrisa que el que supiera lo que estás pensando, la consideraría cínica.

Estás preparado para ganarle a ese Sombrero¿por qué quién mejor que tú en ese papel?

_¡Slytherin! _

Te quedas estupefacto, y el resto también.

Casi maldices, sin poder creer.

¡El sombrero ni siquiera fue colocado en tu cabeza¡No tenía que funcionar así¡Debe de haber un error y seguramente volverás a pasar por la Selección¡No puede haberse acabado!

Pero no es un error, no cuando la profesora te mira apremiante para que te dirijas a tu mesa. Y te dices que no hay reclamos posibles, no cuando ya está pasando el siguiente niño, al que el sombrero sí se asienta sobre su cabeza, y reflexiona, y divaga, y después de un tiempo considerablemente largo, el niño va a parar en Ravenclaw.

Eso te parece injusto. El Sombrero fue directo y firme contigo.

Eres un slytherin.

Y el Sombrero nunca se equivoca, Niño de Plata.


	2. Autoridad

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _309_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de treinta viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Autoridad**

A Albus en verdad le gusta su hermano. No es amor de hermanos, que eso siempre lo ha sentido ¡Es su hermano! No. La verdad le gusta como persona… al menos en ciertos puntos. Tiene que reconocer que tras esos meses de puro hielo no ha cambiado lo que siente por él, aunque su relación se haya enfriado aún sigue siendo la persona a la que le gustaría parecerse sólo un poco.

No hay nadie más. Ni ese Severus Snape, a quien debe su nombre y al que su padre afirma que es un héroe, ni a Albus Dumbledore, al que no se ha interesado en saber su historia. No aún, cuando sigue entusiasmándose por los juguetes muggles de su abuelo, y peleándose con sus primos para ver quién consigue más de la tarta de calabaza que hace tía Hermione. No cuando todavía es un niño.

Ni siquiera a su padre, porque a él ya se parece sin desearlo.

Sólo a James, porque James trasmite cierta clase de autoridad, a diferencia de Albus. Su voz cuando habla es clara para todos los de su casa. Es la última palabra. Porque cuando James dice _hay que hacer algo_, los demás Gryffindors le escuchan, no lo piensan dos veces y comienzan a planear. La mayoría de las veces son sólo bromas hacia las otras Casas. La mayoría de las veces son bromas inofensivas… La mayoría de las veces, pero no siempre.

Y eso es admirable, y por eso Albus también le envidia. Porque cuando Albus dice _hay que hacer algo_, los Slytherins no le apoyan de inmediato, y no asienten sin pensarlo, y basta con una negación por parte del pasivo Scorpius para que no lo pensaran más. No hay venganzas fáciles de decidir para Scorpius.

El que tiene la última palabra en Slytherin no es un Potter, es un Malfoy.

-

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Método

**_Gracias _****_kikimaru, toki, Vampisandi, AlmaRosaNS, Salazar Lestrange y saralpp por sus reviews :)_**

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _382_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de treinta viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Método **

Pero Albus no se deja rendir, no cuando su deber es actuar a favor de su Casa, a favor de sus Compañeros. Es imposible para él permitir que las bromas que les hacen a ellos, a los novatos de primero, se queden sin ser rendidas. Porque hay bromas que son crueles, todas las dirigidas a Scorpius lo son. Porque cuando han encantado su último ensayo para transformaciones, importante para él porque allí falla más que en ninguna otra, y lo único que queda en el pergamino es un "Orgullo de mortífagos, pequeño hijo de la muerte" escrito en tinta roja, semejante a la sangre (y al color fogoso de los leones, pero eso sólo es un detalle para Albus) ya es quebrar un límite.

_Bien._ Albus sostiene la mirada, ante la negación de Scorpius a actuar y atacar. Y él se la devuelve, sorprendiendo de lo dura que puede ser, siendo un niño. _No haremos nada, no cuando tienes una reputación que limpiar¿cierto? _Él puede ser igual que Scorpius, sólo que la de él es ardiente, como si la pequeña parte que había heredado de su padre saliera a flote. _Después de todo, eres un Malfoy_.

Y por un leve momento, el fuego derrite al hielo, pero se vuelve a congelar tan rápido que incluso Albus se tiene que preguntar si fue real.

Albus no sigue con el tema, nadie más lo sigue. Albus está solo, aunque no le molesta. Se basta con él mismo.

A los días, en toda la mesa de Slytherin (y también en las demás) comentan sobre unos Gryffindors de tercero que se han quedado flotando sobre el campo de quidditch, todos embadurnados de rojo, pasando por los aros como si de quaffles se tratara.

Scorpius mira receloso a Albus, sin dejar de notar lo complacido que se muestra, complacido y sin estar sorprendido. Lo mismo pasa con los de quinto curso.

-Curioso que Potter se haya librado de la broma¿verdad?

-Tuvo suerte –Albus se encoge de hombros.

Ambos giran su cabeza hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde James le devuelve la mirada. ¿Está enfadado o por el contrario…?

-Dije que no haríamos nada.

-Y no hicimos nada.

-Albus…

-Déjalo ya. Tengo mis métodos para resolver _mis_ asuntos.

Nadie más que Scorpius entiende a _quién_ se refiere.

-

_¿Reviews? _


	4. Salado

_**Gracias a **__**kikimaru, Vampisandi , AlmaRosaNS y Suiris por sus reviews :)**_

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _256_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de treinta viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Salado**

Hoy Albus se aleja de sus compañeros, incluso rechaza el gesto de Scorpius para ir juntos a Encantamientos. Éste se encoge de hombros, y parte solo. Ni que fuera indispensable contar siempre con su compañía.

Cuando Albus se ha ido, Esmeralda comenta sobre el paquete forrado de verde y con un lazo rojo. _Parece un regalo de Navidad_.

_¿Para él mismo? No me extraña_. A Phillip le aburre el tema. Y cambia la conversación, olvidándose de Albus, su regalo, y el hecho de que están muy lejos de Navidad, y que hoy es un día cualquiera sin nada qué celebrar.

Pero Scorpius le pareció ver que los verdosos ojos de Albus tenían un brillo casi perverso. _No está bien_.

Y se cumplen sus palabras. Albus, tiempo después, se sienta a su lado en la clase. Posee una sonrisa satisfecha. Se cruzan sus miradas, verde musgo contra azul cielo. Y Scorpius parece interrogarle, y Albus parece confesarle.

_Me sentía culpable por no regalarle nada a James el día de su cumpleaños_.

Scorpius asiente. _Y ahora se te ve muy feliz_.

_Porque ya le di mi regalo: Un pastel de cumpleaños hecho por mí_.

Scorpius no cae, y sabe que hay más en esa explicación. Porque Albus no sonríe de esa manera cuando las cosas son tan simples.

_¿Y dónde está la gracia?_

Albus se encoge de hombros, Scorpius necesita de más.

_No hay ninguna gracia_ (Ante esto Scorpius no se desilusiona), _pero lo encontró muy salado. _

Ambos comparten una sonrisa, grande en Albus y pequeña en Scorpius.

-

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Flor

_**Gracias a **__**kikimaru, AlmaRosaNS y Arya Luthien**_ _**por sus reviews :)**_

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _795_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de treinta viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas: **_Llámenme cursi, pero adoro estas demostraciones de amor XDD Y Daniel es adorable, como sus padres x3 Viñeta basada en el drabble MoriHaru de Nekoi, en su fic __Heiße Küsse_

**Flor**

Estaban sentados en el césped, descansando en la hora libre que tenían antes de Pociones, la última clase del día. Daniel lo tenía mareado con algo sobre por qué La Dama Gris se llamaba así si era un fantasma cualquiera, tal vez algo bonita pero igual de gris, hasta transparente, que el Barón Sanguinario, luego había pasado a hacer conjeturas sobre la muerte de éste, hasta insinuarle sobre una muerte maldita, y una ceremonia interrumpida.

-… Y el vampiro bebió toda su sangre, cuando se le iba a ser devuelta, ya corrompida y disuelta, algo no salió como debió haber salido. Hubo alguna interrupción que no le dejó beber, y luego moribundo, no se alcanzó a completar el rito oscuro, con lo cual fue encadenado a una imitación a la vida inmortal…

A Scorpius le interesaría la _plática_ sino fuera porque no estaba de humor. En transformaciones todo había salido mal, sin conseguir cambiar el botón a un alfiler, y teniendo la humillación –porque lo que sintió en sus mejillas fue eso - de haber sido ayudado por Albus al último momento, transformándolo él a escondidas de la profesora. No habían perdido puntos para su Casa, pero él había perdido puntos consigo mismo.

Se trataba de Transformación básica, repaso de los cursos anteriores, debería ser capaz de hacerla… Pero eso había sido su gran falla desde siempre, siendo su máximo (y único) logro cambiar el color de las cosas. Scorpius estaba cansado de presentarle a la profesora mil y un cosas de color verde… Si no fuera porque se esforzaba en ignorar las burlas de algunos gryffindors y sonrisitas de sus propios compañeros, hubiera sucumbido antes ellas.

Pero ahora le molestaba su incapacidad, el hecho de que Albus otra vez hubiera intercedido por él, y que no estuviera allí para reclamarle. Había ciertas cosas que no le permitiría.

Daniel había pasado a señalarle ciertas tendencias de su padre, que ahora que de vampiros estaba hablando, le resultaban sospechosas.

-¡Basta, ya! –explotó Esmeralda, a su lado. Daniel se calló, confundido y Scorpius se separó de ellos dos, lentamente-. Daniel¿Sabes que la posibilidad de que tu padre sea un vampiro es nula¡Si lo fuera tú no estuvieras vivo! –Daniel abrió la boca, para refutarle-. ¡Y Quennie tampoco lo es! –Esta vez, Daniel no dijo nada, aceptando que no era un buen momento para seguir con sus teorías.

Scorpius le agradeció mentalmente. Se quedaron en silencio justo para oír la leve risilla de Albus, quién se acercaba.

-¿Ahora qué paso con Daniel, Esmeralda? –Había cierta insinuación en la pregunta de Albus que hizo que la chica rodara los ojos.

Scorpius arrugó el ceño, y permaneció tieso mientras que Albus se sentaba junto a ellos. Sostenía una margarita en la mano, lo cual a los tres le pareció extraño. Albus hizo caso omiso al gesto inquisitivo de Esmeralda, y se aproximó a Scorpius, quedando a su lado.

-Si te conozco bien, estás molesto conmigo ¿Cierto?

No hacía falta una respuesta cuando Scorpius le podía decir todo sin palabras.

-Ten.

Le ofreció la flor, y los tres se quedaron desconcertados.

-¿Un regalo? –preguntó Esmeralda, mientras que Scorpius la aceptaba receloso.

-¿A qué se debe? –murmuró, fríamente.

Albus negó con la cabeza, cómo si no se creyera la pregunta.

-Es muy obvio¿no? –intervino Daniel.

-No, él jamás regala nada si no tiene utilidad –respondió Scorpius-. Es normal que desconfié de sus pequeños detalles.

-Eso me duele –Scorpius dudó. ¿Lo decía en serio o en broma?-, pero sé que no lo dices de verdad.

_En broma. _¿Qué más se esperaba de él?

-Gracias, supongo –aceptó por fin, sujetando la margarita con su mano izquierda. Después de todo, y viniendo de él, no era un mal regalo.

Se dio el asunto por terminado. Esmeralda cambió de tema, y Daniel la siguió. Scorpius no tardó en perderse de la vana conversación. Sin nada más en qué entretenerse, fijó su atención en la margarita y casi de manera autónoma comenzó a deshojarla.

Era ridículo, se dijo mientras arrancaba los pétalos, que imitara a los muchachos (no sólo muchachas) cuando estaban enamorados. Siempre le habían parecidos tontos, y por supuesto ese comportamiento era indigno _en él_. Los demás podían hacer lo que quisieran.

En su mente, sin darse cuenta al principio, se repetía el típico "me quiere, no me quiere", y cuando se percató de ello ya no valía la pena pararse. Sólo terminar.

Cinco pétalos.

El sonido de la conversación de Daniel y Esmeralda le parecía lejano.

Tres pétalos.

Albus le había estado mirando todo ese tiempo, fijamente.

Un pétalo.

Su mano tocó la suya, mientras arrancaba el último.

-Me quiere –musitó.

Scorpius no supo qué decir.

Albus tampoco necesitaba oírle decir algo.

Con que se hubiera quedado sin palabras era suficiente.

-

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Tocar

_**Gracias a**_ _**Samsychan, Hikaru H.K, Salazar Lestrange, Niku Black**__**kikimaru, AlmaRosaNS, Sui, Kiri Miyamoto y Vampisandi por sus reviews :)**_

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _304_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de treinta viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas: **_Aquí, obviamente, tienen más de once años XD Dedicado a Vampisandi, por que sí, Daniel rlz como su madre, y a __Salazar Lestrange__, porque efectivamente Daniel es un Nott XDD Gracias a Druida Cliodna por su beteo :)_

**Tocar**

Cuando Albus le toca, es mucho más que carne contra carne, rozándose entre ellas, acaloradas y deseosa de estar más cerca el uno con el otro. Invadir espacios, no establecer límites, romper las barreras.

Es más que manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y gemidos junto a un _Mierda, Scorpius_, a lo que él no responde porque sus replicas se las traga junto con la saliva de Albus, su boca engulléndolo, sin que ninguno se pare a pensar y se pregunte ¿Está bien¿Qué estén allí en medio de ese pasillo en dónde alguien podría verlos? Pero esas preguntas no duran demasiado, no cuando hay saliva y lenguas de por medio, y está a medio vestir, y a medio morir por la intensidad que pone Albus en cada caricia y beso. Porque cuando Albus besa, no es sólo una unión de labios, es un beso en dónde lo da todo, y te sientes hundido bajo el peso de él, la presión que hace, marcándote como su propiedad pero a la vez diciendo _Soy tuyo, Scorpius, tuyo_.

Le muerde, y Scorpius no hace más que gemir, se le escapa un _Me quedará la marca_, pero no es una queja, porque enseguida se vuelve a perder en Albus, y esa lengua que ahora lo lame, como teniendo cuidado de no perderse nada de él.

Scorpius adora cada movimiento de Albus, porque parece querer comérselo por completo. Le estremece, le gusta, es lo que ha esperado. Porque siempre han sido ellos dos, juntos y unidos, y nada en Hogwarts tuviera sentido sin él. Porque por él está allí, por él ha aguantado.

Gime, y se olvida que tiene que mantener la compostura como buen Malfoy; Gime porque es Albus el que lo está devorando, gime por el chupete que le durará días.

Gime porque Albus no le toca: LE.TOCA.

-

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Honestidad

_**Gracias a**_ _**Kiri Miyamoto, Salazar Lestrange, Niku Black,**__**kikimaru, AlmaRosaNS, y Vampisandi y por sus reviews :)**_

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _142_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de treinta viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Honestidad**

Scorpius intenta dormir, pero es complicado cuando lo acechan al otro lado de la habitación, para luego irse acercando hacia él a pasos silenciosos. Los movimientos tienen tanto cuidado en no generar ruido, que apenas los reconoce.

Se queda quieto, fingiendo dormir y atento. Oye un susurro, casi un siseo, y Albus traspasa las cortinas de su cama. _Presumido_. Trepa por la cama hasta quedar a su lado, y lanza un hechizo silenciador. Acerca su cabeza hacia su hombro, afincando sus dientes en él.

-Voy a dormir contigo –Otra vez el susurro en forma de siseo-. Buenas noches –Lo besa en el hombro.

Lo rodea con sus brazos por la cintura. _¿Y por qué siempre conmigo?_ Quiere preguntarle alguna vez, pero se detiene.

No quiere saber la verdadera respuesta, y una sola palabra podría cambiar las cosas.

Y, además, ¿Albus sería honesto?

-

_¿Reviews?_


	8. Largo

_**Mil gracias a Kiri Miyamoto, anya-chan, kikimaru, Suiris, AlmaRosaNS, Niku Black Vampisandi y Shijiru Posible**__ **por sus reviews :)**_

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _191_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de treinta viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Largo **

-Hey¿qué hacen durmiendo juntos?

La molesta voz de Phil es el que los despierta a ambos en la mañana. Al abrir los ojos, perezosamente, se da cuenta que aún sigue en la cama de Scorpius, encima de éste y con el efecto del hechizo silenciador acabado.

Al menos aún conserva los interiores. Scorpius sigue haciéndose el dormido y no dará la cara para dar explicaciones. Albus no le queda más remedio que inventar una excusa. Justo cuando lo que le apetece es seguir durmiendo, no pensar.

-Anoche fui al baño –empieza y los otros tres (porque Will y Daniel se le han unido a Phil) le escucharon atentos-, estaba oscuro y el camino hacia mi cama era muy largo.

-¿Y? –inquiere Phil.

-… Que la de Scorpius está mas cerca¿no es obvio? –se mete Daniel, sin tener Albus que seguir hablando.

Esa no es excusa suficiente, no cuando hay ropa tirada en el piso y ambos se encuentran prácticamente desnudos, se dice Albus mientras bosteza, y de seguro eso lo está pensando Phil.

Al final Phil opta por encogerse de hombros, dejando el asunto en el olvido.

Albus también.

-

_¿Reviews? _


	9. Naranja

**_Gracias a Shijiru Posible, Hiromi Koizumi, kikimaru, Kiri Miyamoto, Vampisandi, Sui, Niku Black y AlmaRosaNS por sus comentarios :)_**

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _141_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de treinta viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas:**_ ¿Han leído Niño de Plata¿Recuerdan la viñeta "Langosta"? Se puede decir que esta es la continuación XD_

**Naranja**

Albus cierra los ojos, como le ha pedido que hiciera. Rose le advierte con un _nada de trampas_.

Albus se hace el santo y Rose coloca en sus manos su regalo, como agradecimiento a las pantuflas.

Toca. Textura de lana. _¿Es lo que creo que es? _

Pregunta tonta. _Por supuesto que lo es_. Y lo tiene entre sus manos.

Abre los ojos y Rose sonríe.

Satisfecha, sabe que ha dado en el clavo. Siente la emoción de Albus cuando la abraza.

_¡Siempre quise tener un sombrero en forma de naranja¿Cómo te adentraste en mi mente? _

Su exclamación suena por las paredes y a Rose no le extrañaría que le hubieran oído por todo Hogwarts. Y se hace ese momento único, porque están juntos.

Albus es feliz porque tiene su sombrero y la sonrisa de Rose que puede incendiarle por dentro.

-

_¿Reviews?_


	10. Vergüenza

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _64_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de treinta viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas:** _Gracias por sus comentarios nn Sobre si escribiré un fic más largo sobre ellos, de momento no, pero ya me retaron a hacerlo, aunque probablemente sea OneShot. :)_

**Vergüenza **

_Scorpius¿Cuál a sido tu momento más humillante? _

_¿Tengo que responder? _

_¡Vamos! Prometo no burlarme.. _

Silencio. Scorpius lo piensa. Albus lo espera.

_Fue hace poco. Tú estabas allí. _

_¿En serio? _

_Sí, tú a mi lado con ese sombrero en forma de naranja. _

_Ya veo, sigue. _

_Ya terminé. _

_Oh. _

Silencio. Scorpius ya ha hablado. Albus lo asimila.

_No. No veo qué te pudo haber avergonzado. _

-

_¿Reviews?_


	11. Jabón

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _272 _

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas:**_ **Hinaichigo15** me regaló un hermosisímo fanart sobre Albus y Scorpius. En serio, dibuja genial, y es casi justo como me los imagino. Si quieren verlo, el link está en mi profile :) _

**Jabón **

Están por toda la habitación. Redondeados y de aspecto frágiles, pequeñas y grandes danzando por la habitación, a un ritmo lento tan hechizantes como su convocador.

Albus está maravillado ante tal belleza y tiene que reconocer que _está bastante bien._ Scorpius ni siquiera se esfuerza en parecer humilde ante tantas loas de sus compañeros.

Daniel y Will están fascinados, jugando cada uno con las esferas, como si fueran otra vez niños y no hubiera que mantener una imagen decente. Phillip observa receloso, porque él nunca confía demasiado, pero ha dado su visto bueno, de eso no tienen duda.

Son hermosos. Scorpius escucha a Albus, esperando más de él. Pero no es lo que ha esperado.

_Pero¿eso es todo? _

Scorpius toma eso como un reto.

_¿Qué quieres? _

Lo hará todo si ese todo es lo que Albus quiere. No fracasará en ello. Imposible.

_¿Puedes sorprenderme con algo de nieve? _

Scorpius empalidece entre las intervenciones de Daniel y Will, que apoyan a Albus y piden más.

No tiene opción, y aunque la tuviera, no elegiría.

Scorpius alza la varita. Se concentra, murmura el hechizo y espera, sin reflejar lo nervioso que está. De su varita no ocurre lo que ha esperado, y recibe a cambio risas de Daniel, Will y una despectiva de Phillip.

Pero no importa, porque no son burlas.

Albus también ríe y, en medio de su carcajada, logra decir _eso era lo que me esperaba_ que le hace olvidar a los demás y concentrarse sólo en él. Graba ese rapante sonido.

Esa carcajada consigue marearlo y ya no importa que la habitación esté llena de burbujas de jabón completamente verdes.

-

_¿Reviews?_


	12. Pie

**Gracias a ****Kiri Miyamoto, kikimaru, Hiromi Koizumi, AlmaRosaNS, floo, Vampisandi, Shijiru Posible por sus reviews! Ah, Kiri, no te lo he dicho pero me gusta mucho tu propuesta ;) Espero que les guste la siguiente viñeta. **

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _311_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición_

**Pie**

-Tienes los pies aristocráticos.

Están ellos dos solos en los jardines de Hogwarts, apartados y ocultos tras un árbol. Previamente, Albus se ha acercado a Scorpius y le que ha quitado las botas, ante la extrañeza de éste, que lo único que hizo fue arquear una ceja, seguramente pensando que _me vendrá con alguna cosa._

-¿Perdón? –_Y tengo razón_.

-Que tienes pies aristocráticos –vuelve a decir Albus, observando con expresión estudiosa su pie. Como si Scorpius necesitara de una explicación –en realidad, es así-, le levanta levemente el talón, con sus dedos recorriendo levemente la planta del pie.

Scorpis se remueve, ante el contacto que se ha transformado en una caricia.

-¿Y el por qué de que lo afirmes?

Albus no detiene el roce de su mano con la piel y Scorpius tiene que admitir que le llega a gustar, a pesar de que en un principio la risa que le causaba casi le hace perder la compostura y, bueno, reírse como un tonto. Espera la respuesta de Albus, mirándolo a la cara, dónde carga una leve sonrisa.

-Porque te jactas de ser todo un aristócrata –responde Albus, de manera que sus palabras suenen como si fueran lo más lógico-. Si es así, entonces¿por qué tus pies no iban a serlo también?

Y ese es su punto. Scorpius tiene que admitir, entre esos lentos dedos y su propio cosquilleo, tanto en la planta de sus pies como en la parte baja de su estomago, que la ocurrencia le causa cierta gracia.

-Es cierto –dice, al final-¿me sueltas ya?

Como es de esperarse, Albus no lo obedece. En su lugar acerca su rostro a la altura del pie, sacando levemente la lengua. La pasa por el primer dedo, humedeciéndolo con expresión atraída.

-_Albus…_

-Sí, tienes los pies aristocráticos.

Scorpius hace tiempo que dejó de pensar si esa conversación tiene sentido.

-

**_Reviews? _**


	13. Erizo

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _100 (Como Suiris ;)_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición._

**Notas:**_ ¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! Incluido a los anonimos; ¿podrían dejar su mail -si quieren- para poder contestar a sus reviews:)_

**Erizo **

Tengo una zona sensible, nadie sospecha de ello, pero lo cierto es que hay cierta parte de mi cuerpo que es sumamente delicada, incluso más que la de Scorpius, y eso es decir mucho.

Yo mismo no sabía que la tenía, no hasta ahora. Me pregunto qué pasaría si alguien más lo supiera… probablemente no pasará nunca porque nadie tendría el suficiente interés en ello. ¿Y quién se me acercaría por detrás de la espalda, con su respiración pausada, hasta tocar mi nuca con su aliento?

Me erizo.

Scorpius lo vuelve a hacer, intencionadamente.

No tengo dudas. Él lo sabe.

-

**_¿Reviews?_**


	14. Destreza

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _411_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas: **_¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero no haberme tardado en la actualización, es más, la viñeta que venía después de Erizo tendré que subirla más adelante (necesito pasarla a la computadora, y no encuentro la libreta en donde está escrita :S), así que en vez de ella subo otra palabra de mi tabla. Espero que les guste :D_

**Destreza **

Albus le ha invitado a su casa. Scorpius duda pero Albus insiste hasta obtener el sí esperado. Le asegura que todo irá bien y Scorpius, a pesar de todo, no se muestra convencido. No se sentirá seguro en la misma casa de James Potter.

_Él es un pequeño problema, fácil de arreglar_.

Albus no se preocupa y Scorpius se obliga a confiar en él más de lo que confía normalmente, lo cual es mucho.

Llega el día, el primer verano, y sus padres le han advertido que tenga cuidado. No causes problemas, no inventes, se educado y nada de pleitos, le ha dicho su madre. Su padre se ha mantenido inusualmente callado ante la mención de los Potter, con la mirada pérdida en otro tiempo. ¿En Hogwarts, quizás?

Harry Potter les recoge en la estación. Scorpius en vez de admirarle, lo examina. Tiene ante sí al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, vestido con harapos muggles, ropa desgastada y con cortes extraños. Arruga la nariz y tuerce levemente la boca como cada vez que reprueba algo. Ese gesto no le pasa desapercibido a los tres Potters. Harry se encoge de hombros, seguramente acordándose de otro Malfoy parecido, James pone los ojos en blanco, preguntándose si podía ser tan molesto incluso cuando no hacía nada, y a Albus no le afecta, ya lo había esperado.

Saludos, presentaciones y luego de un tiempo Scorpius suaviza su expresión. Le gusta el trato de Harry, diferente en todo a James y hasta el mismo Albus. Posee el carisma de un león.

James se apodera de la atención de su padre, no porque él lo haya querido, sino porque Harry menciona con voz seria sobre ciertas bromas salidas de control.

Al llegar a casa, Harry les dice a modo de advertencia:- Abuela Molly está de visita, impaciente por verlos.

James hace una mueca de dolor y Albus no tiene una mejor imagen. Scorpius alza una ceja, casi curioso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada. Ella es adorable… -Comienza James.

-… Después de su saludo –Termina Albus.

-Se necesita de mucha destreza para esquivarla –sigue James, gravemente.

Scorpius no entiende hasta que es asaltado por Molly Weasley, al entrar a la Casa, y es aprisionado en un abrazo asfixiante que le deja sin aire en los pulmones.

-Y nadie la tiene –le aclara Albus en un murmullo, después de que Molly le hubiera soltado.

Ambos Potter muestran una sonrisa divertida, casi rozando la burla, mientras se dirigen a su abuela.

-

_**¿Reviews?**_


	15. Hondo

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _191_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas: **_¡Nueva viñeta! Esta vez dedicada a Hinaichigo, que después de tanto acosarla me terminó otro fanart sobre Albus y Scorpius. Quedó genial, con Albus sonriendo y Scorpius todo avergonzando, adivinen por qué XD Cuando lo suba, les aviso _

**Hondo **

Hago la pregunta, que a cualquier chico le resultaría atractiva. Sería una nueva aventura, como dice Rose que también se nos ha unido, aunque yo lo veo más que será bueno por si alguna vez tenemos que ir solos. Papá espera con algo de impaciencia sin poder ocultar, para aparecernos en el Callejón Diagon.

Sé que Scorpius es renuente a todo eso de lo no mágico, aunque no es odio, sino más bien recelo. Yo lo encuentro ridículo, aunque jamás se lo diría sino quiero verme maldecido. Los muggles son útiles, e inventa objetos maravillosos. Grandes. Hasta magníficos, que pueden ser tanto buenos como oscuros y dañinos. Pero Scorpius se rehúsa a verlos, dice que se basta con su magia.

-¡Vamos, chicos! –Padre nos llama desde abajo, en la sala. Oigo una protesta de James, que quiere irse ya y Lily que siempre le ha gustado pasear.

-¿Aceptas? –le pregunto, esperando. No hay más tiempo.

Le tiendo la mano. Scorpius respira hondo, y enlaza la suya con la mía.

-Sí –dice, en un susurro.

Y soy el único al que a ese sí le parece más de lo que aparentemente es.

-

**_¿Reviews?_**


	16. Vuelta

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _442 _

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas**_: He hecho (junto a Regan, Kiri Miyamoto y Helena Dax) fichas con los personajes de Harry Potter en mi livejournal. Por supuesto, los primeros son Albus y Scorpius. Si les da curiosidad, el link está en mi profile ;)_

**Vuelta **

Estamos en un parque muggle, cerca de nuestra casa. Cuando era pequeño, papá nos traía a aquí en invierno; pasábamos el día en medio de peleas, muñecos y Ángeles de nieve. Papá los hechizaba para que caminaran e hicieran posturas graciosas. James y yo los disfrutábamos, aunque Lily les tenía miedo. Aún prefiere a los pequeños esclavos de madera. Siendo sincero, yo también.

Ahora se nos ha unido un nuevo componente, que en sus ojos muestra desconfianza mezclada con curiosidad.

-¿Y es seguro?

Su voz es baja, un mero susurro dirigido sólo a mí.

-Claro. Si no, no lo haría¿cierto?

Scorpius me mira incrédulamente, no se ha tragado mis palabras. En parte creo que es porque me cree un retorcido y a James un insensato (nada del otro mundo).

Nos deslizaremos por la nieve, utilizando dos firmes tablas lo suficiente espaciosas como para caber dos en cada una. James irá con Lily, como me lo esperé; no dejaría a nuestra pequeña con el frío Malfoy y jamás aceptaría compartir tabla con él incluso cuando ya hasta le he demostrado que es inofensivo. De todas maneras prefiero que mi pareja sea Scorpius y estoy seguro que él piensa lo mismo aunque jamás lo acepte de buenas maneras.

James me aseguró que limpió la pista de cualquier obstáculo que se pudiera atravesar en el camino. Confío en él, y no porque seamos familia –eso jamás me ha asegurado nada-, sino que un accidente no es algo en donde ninguno salga bien parado. Me coloco en la tabla y Scorpius se acomoda atrás mío, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, fuertemente.

-James no me gusta –me dice, fríamente.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Un alivio. Me pondría celoso si no fuera así.

No nos decimos nada más. Nos impulsamos, dirigiéndonos hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que James y Lily. La tabla se desliza rápidamente, el aire golpea mi cara y desordena mis cabellos. Suelto una carcajada mientras que atrás mío Scorpius ha colocado su barbilla en mi hombro y –lo sé- se divierte al igual que nosotros.

Todo es casi perfecto.

Casi.

A medio camino hay una roca en la trayectoria. Trato de desviar la tabla, pero es inútil. Scorpius suelta un grito. Ella choca contra la roca, y ambos salimos disparados hacia ninguna dirección que pueda distinguir. Doy vueltas, y el mundo gira conmigo, los chillidos de Lily y las maldiciones de James me llegan lejos. «¡Mierda, se me pasó!»

Aterrizo. Sigo vivo. Aparentemente.

Abro mis ojos lentamente. Tengo a Scorpius sobre mísi fuera una ocasión diferente lo hubiera tomado muy en cuenta para un próximo movimiento,pero no esta vez.

Estoy adolorido.

-

**_¿Reviews?_**


	17. Rabia

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _590_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Advertencia:**_ Muchos Oc._

**Notas: **_¡Estoy feliz! J.K me ha alegrado el fin de semana, aunque suene imposible de creer. ¿Ya saben lo de Albus, cierto? Sí, es lo más seguro pero aún así… ¡Albus es gay! Lo siento, tenía que decirlo aquí, y mostrar que estoy emocionada, y de fiesta, y no me importa que haya dicho "Draco es malo¡déjenlo ya, chicas!". Por eso, hoy me hice un espacio a el otro Albus, que ya me lo pedía (las ansias de As/s sólo son superadas por las ganas de unos buenos Albus/Gellert). _

_Un beso a todos los que han comentando Momentos, mil gracias, no saben la vida que le dan a la historia por ello ;) Isil, tu drabble ha estado precioso. Perdonen por no responder a sus comentarios, pero ahora mismo el tiempo libre me está comiendo. Por cierto, y antes de dejarlos¡ya hay más fichas en mi livejournal! Les recomiendo de sobre manera la de Stynx, un personaje original único, y la de Ginny Weasley –para morirse de risa, pobre niña-. Ah –y como no puedo evitar promocionarme- hice la de Vicent Crabbe :D /orgullosa/ _

**Rabia**

La habitación a oscuras, respiraciones lentas, cuatro paredes sumidas en el silencio. Albus no quiere hablar, le da pereza y prefiere seguir así, con el sonido de la pluma rasgando el pergamino; con su mano presurosa mientras escribe, copia, - el trabajo que hay que entregar para Herbología. Arruga el ceño, y se acaricia la frente con su mano libre. A veces, esas que le da por tomar lo ajeno, maldice el que Daniel tenga la letra tan pequeña y junta causando que los párrafos queden amontonados y las ideas cruzadas entre ellas. Confuso, fastidioso. Y trabajoso. Es como si, en vez de escribir sin más, estuviera esforzándose por hacer el trabajo.

Sería más fácil hacerlo, ó pedirle el pergamino a otro. Sólo que esos _otros_, uno es demasiado molesto y quisquilloso, a otro se le da mejor hacer lo mismo que él y el último…

-Scorpius¿me dejas…?

-No, no voy a contribuir a tu holgazanería.

Bien, ya recuerda por qué jamás se lo pide a él. Suspira y mira su pergamino a medio llenar, con algunas manchas de tinta que no ha podido evitar. Debería haber otra solución. Como por ejemplo algún hechizo que le permita a la pluma escribir sola, sin necesidad de estar él en la noche con la pobre luz de una vela.

-Hey¿alguien sabe si uno de nosotros tiene una vuelapluma?

-¿Te quieres callar¡Trato y trato, pero tu ruido no me deja dormir! –gruñe Phil.

-Pero si no ha hablado hasta ahora –apunta Will, pero sabe que es inútil.

-¿Y? También la luz me molesta.

-Pero si solo es… -comienza de nuevo Will, pero Phil vuelve a soltar un gruñido-… Como quieras.

-En parte, estoy de acuerdo con Phil –Ante las palabras de Scorpius, Albus lo mira incrédulamente-. Sólo esta vez. _Potter_, si vas a copiar no te quejes, o hazlo temprano, no cuando todos queremos dormir. Y no, nadie tiene una vuelapluma; están prohibidas según Helga la última vez que se leyó el reglamento.

-Esa chica es extraña –habla Daniel por primera vez-. Albus, creo que Black tiene una.

Todos se estremecen con mayor o menos discreción.

-… Me refería a Regulus –añade Daniel-. Ya saben, el gryffindor que anda con Weasley.

Albus suelta un suspiro de alivio. No, en verdad no quisiera pedirle nada a Cassiopeia Black, no cuando parece odiarlo sin razón (porque ese "pareces desequilibrada" fue de corazón y sin mala intención). Lo decide: irá a por la pluma de Regulus. Se levanta, va a su baúl y toma la capa de invisibilidad, Scorpius no le quita la mirada de encima ni Daniel, que seguramente se debate en preguntarle si puede ir con él, ni mucho menos Phil que desaprueba lo que va a hacer. No se mete la varita al bolsillo, porque un Slytherin no puede andar en territorio rojo sin estar con los sentidos alertas y la varita preparada en todo momento.

Aunque de seguro hará frío, no se abrocha la túnica porque tarde o temprano terminará siendo una prenda estorbosa.

-Voy con Regulus –les dice a todos, aunque sus ojos queden fijos en los de Scorpius.

-¿Y cómo harás? –pregunta Scorpius, alzando una ceja, fríamente.

-Los Potter entramos en cualquier hueco.

Albus desaparece ante ellos, se abre la puerta y se vuelve a cerrar.

-… ¿Eso fue orgullo?

La pregunta de Will resuena por toda la habitación. Scorpius se muerde el labio, tratando de discernir entre su propia pregunta… ¿Es rabia lo que hace que, ahora, quiera cruciar a Albus Potter sin una _válida_ razón?

_-_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	18. Vulgar

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _221_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Vulgar**

Últimamente le molesto mucho, o eso da a entender cada vez que estoy a su lado. No es que quiera alejarse de mí, imposible cuando la necesidad cala hondo dentro de nosotros, y termina todo siendo un vicio.

Lo admito, es como una droga que no me canso de tomar. Él piensa lo mismo de mí, aunque una vez a solas me haya sugerido un montón de _otros_ pasatiempos –y no incluyó al club de Daniel-, pero no oigo la mitad y la otra la desecho con un movimiento despectivo. _Tengo suficiente contigo_.

Detrás de su calma, mis palabras mueven sus cimientos. Todo un mundo.

Y, para bien o para mal, no pienso parar con ello. No cuando es inolvidable en nuestros encuentros, y las provocaciones solo producen un calor y un deseo que sólo se soluciona de una manera. Ya quisieran Will y Cassiopeia tener ese tipo de resoluciones con él. Estoy por encima de ellos, y no tengo razón para preocuparme de una posible intromisión.

Porque soy yo –y nadie más- el que consigue que Scorpius se tense, alerta, cuando me sitúo a su lado a cualquier hora del día, y le murmuro al oído: "¿Esta noche me dejas cogerte, Scorpius?"

"Eres vulgar" me contestó una vez. Ahora no dice nada ante la expresión tan seria de mi cara.

**-**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	19. Próximo

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** 564

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas: **_Sepan disculpar el retrazo ;) Viñeta relacionada con la siguiente, y posiblemente con otras más :P _

**Próximo**

Apenas oía lo que le decía Daniel sobre los elefantes de piel lanuda y de colores que, según afirmaba Amatista Scarmander, vivían en un terreno inmarcable para muchos. Por ahora, no le interesaba en lo absoluto que su ocultamiento exagerado por parte de las organizaciones en contra de la caza de animales mágicos hubiera servido para aumentar la especie, ya tendría tiempo después.

Su cabeza sólo estaba centrada en consultar frecuentemente la hora (y ni siquiera ese tiempo se había cumplido), desde que Scorpius había salido de la Sala Común junto con malas compañías. No le explicó el motivo, apenas se había dignado a mirarlo y arquear una ceja, como diciéndolo "te esperas". Eso, claramente, le había preocupado. Scorpius no podía juntarse demasiado con Cassiopeia Black, no fuera que ella quisiera propasarse con él (como hacía con todos) ó que se le pegara su molesta manía de creerse una diosa –demoníaca- ante los demás. Se lamentaba no haberlo detenido, o haber maldecido a Cassiopeia, cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Daniel se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que era ignorado. Albus no se molestó en prestarle atención una vez que él esperaba una respuesta por su parte; sin duda se cansaría y buscaría a Will, o se quedaría con la única intención de averiguar qué era lo que distraía a Albus.

Y, después de una eternidad, la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió, y por ella pasaron Esmeralda y Scorpius. A simple vista parecían sanos. Retuvo las ganas de dirigirse hacia ellos, dejaría que se les acercaran. A su lado, Daniel tampoco les quitaba la vista.

-Al fin llegan… -repuso Daniel, una vez que Esmeralda y Scorpius estuvieron junto a ellos-… Parecía que se los hubiera tragado un hoyo negro.

-Eso es imposible, al menos en Hogwarts –observó Esmeralda.

-Y únicamente estuvimos fuera _media_ hora –agregó Scorpius.

-Imposible…

-Supongamos que fue media hora –interrumpió Albus la queja de Daniel-¿qué estuvieron haciendo con ella? Aparte del intercambio de fluidos de rigor.

Esmeralda bufó, ofendida, y Scorpius arrugó el ceño, aunque su gesto era más bien resignado.

-Lo que hayamos hecho (o lo que hayamos intercambiado) no es tu asunto, Albus –dijo Esmeralda.

-Albus, no hagas conclusiones precipitadas –intercedió Daniel, sorprendiéndoles a todos-. Esmeralda y Black no intercambiaron nada, porque Esmeralda no creo que sea su tipo.

-¿Qué yo…? –exclamó Esmeralda, sin decidirse si debería estar ofendida. A la final, optó por callarse, sin ningún interés en darle lengua a Daniel.

Scorpius pasó de largo, dirigiéndose al dormitorio de los chicos. Albus lo siguió de inmediato.

-El próximo momento la pasaremos juntos –decidió Albus, a espaldas de Scorpius.

-Eres cansino¿sabías?

Albus no lo tomó en serio, en parte porque lo decía mitad en broma. Le tomó del hombro, colocándose a la par, y le preguntó con voz solemne:

-¿Intercambiaremos fluidos también?

-Con ella no hice nada.

Albus tomó en cuenta que si bien Scorpius no asintió, tampoco se negó. Esbozó una sonrisa, mientras que abría la puerta de su habitación. Por supuesto que, conociéndolo, podría estar diciendo la verdad pero el problema era que, conociendo a la Black, podría ser lo contrario. Mejor era dejarlo pasar, o quedar igualados.

-Y a la final no me dijiste… ¿qué hicieron?

-Ah, bueno… _Eso_ sí te concierne a ti.

Albus jamás hubiera adivinado lo que le diría Scorpius.

-

_**¿Reviews?**_


	20. Amistad

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras: **_359_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Amistad**

Albus jamás hubiera adivinado lo que le diría Scorpius.

-Cassiopeia quiere celebrar el cumpleaños de Regulus en la próxima salida a Hogmeade. Y nos invitó a Scarmander y a mí.

En parte, porque nunca recordaba las fechas de cumpleaños.

Albus trató de hacer memoria, aunque fue inútil. Definitivamente, era pésimo. Pero, ese no era el problema del asunto, sino más bien el hecho de que Scorpius y Esmeralda fueran invitados y él _no_. En Slytherin, Albus era el más cercano a Regulus Black, quitando de por medio a sus primos. Luego, tal vez, Daniel, con el que se había llevado algunas veces, y después… Ninguno. Al menos, no de la manera en la que se trataban.

Sin duda, no había razón para que lo dejara a un lado, a no ser que… Exacto.

-Es por Cassiopeia –afirmó, sin dudar-. Le ha dicho que no me invite.

-No te precipites –le dijo Scorpius, antes de que continuara. Albus le miró, suspicazmente-. No te voy a mentir, el plan de Cassiopeia era no tenerte éste sábado, pero Regulus _en verdad_ te quiere allí. Y, bueno, a la final tuvo que ceder.

-No me extraña que Regulus me quiera pero, ¿qué la haya contrariado? –se preguntó Albus, un tanto más aliviado al ver que sí estaba invitado (aunque de igual formas, con invitación o no, terminaría yendo)-. Mi influencia le ha sentado bien.

Satisfecho, terminó de entrar a la habitación con Scorpius. Le rodeó por la cintura, y lo llevó hacia la cama de él. Se tiraron ambos sin la menor delicadeza, Scorpius arriba suyo.

-Será divertido –le dijo, aunque Scorpius apretó los labios, como esforzándose para no decir nada en contra, gesto que notó Albus.

Albus, con todo ese tiempo pareciéndole que Scorpius no confiaba en Regulus, estaba en lo cierto. No podía llamarse celos, o eso creía. No es que fuera lo bastante expresivo como para estar completamente seguro. Y, sin embargo, la certeza estaba presente. Allí, con Scorpius y sus besos fríos.

Tenía que decirle algo, las palabras correctas.

-No te preocupes, Scorpius, la única amistad dudosa es la nuestra.

El sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas fue mundial.

-

_**¿Reviews?**_


	21. Suave

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras: **_452_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Suave**

La mañana del sábado tenía pinta de ser una tan común como los otros sábados, con algunos durmiendo hasta alcanzarles el mediodía (sobre todo, los cursos de primer y segundo año) y otros despertándose incluso antes del amanecer. El dormitorio de los chicos de cuarto curso de Slytherin no era la excepción. William aún seguía dormitando, con las cortinas cerrada y seguramente con un hechizo silenciador en su cama; todos concluyeron que no se despegaría de las sábanas hasta muy tarde, y que por lo tanto no les acompañaría al pueblo de Hogmeade.

Albus fue el primero en levantarse, seguido de Daniel a los pocos minutos. Por lo tanto, y a las siete en punto, ya los dos estaban listos para ir a desayunar. Phil apenas se desperezaba, en su cama. Tenía la marca de la almohada plasmada en la mejilla, y sus claros cabellos tan desordenados como los suyos. Albus se preguntó si también iría a Hogmeade, y con quién. Phil no parecía tener ningún amigo en Slytherin, y no estaba seguro si en las demás casas tampoco. Aunque no era que le interesara saber los planes de Phil para ese día, no cuando le esperaban Regulus y Rose, y estaría junto a Scorpius y Daniel en todo momento.

Scorpius se metió al baño, y Albus luchó contra la tentación de seguirle. Podría aprovechar ese espacio para estar solos, nadie podría molestarlos¿cierto? Aún así, sería un problema si Phil o Daniel querrían usarlo o si en verdad Scorpius querría bañarse (aunque, pensándolo mejor, no era un _problema_ en realidad). Ni modo, y a pesar de que tuviera la oportunidad, Daniel lo esperaba para salir juntos, y quería ser el primero en ver a Regulus.

Sería en otra ocasión, o tal vez en la noche si no se planeaba nada en Slytherin, cuando otra vez tuviera a Scorpius junto a él. Tocando, friccionándose entre sí. Le gustaba sentir la piel cálida, porque el resto del tiempo –cuando se mostraba lejano- parecía fría; tan blanca como la nieve. Albus podía decir que su toque era lo único capaz de calentarla, ruborizarla.

Sí, a falta de poder en el día trataría de buscarlo en la noche. Haría lo posible.

Se acarició las manos, mientras le daba un último vistazo a la puerta del baño, recordando como esas ásperas manos tenían el permiso para acariciar esa piel que pecaba por ser tan suave. Sin duda, la mejor textura que había tocado en toda su vida era el cuerpo de Scorpius. Se giró hacia Daniel, le dijo un "_vamos, que Regulus ya debe de estar allí_" y se dirigieron hacia el Salón Comedor.

Estaba seguro que ese sábado disfrutaría tanto el día como la noche.

-

_**¿Reviews?**_


	22. Negro

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _872_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Negro**

Albus se sentó a lado de Regulus, quedando las túnicas rozándose sin querer. Del grupo, sólo faltaban Cassiopeia y Scorpius. A pesar de que Regulus y Rose fueran Gryffindors, había ocasiones en las que ambos se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin. Los alumnos de grados superiores habían protestado, antes de que Albus hubiera intervenido por ellos. No utilizó magia, ni la fuerza física, sólo su apellido podía hacer retroceder al más capacitado. Se amedrentaban con la alusión al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y muchos comenzaban a mirar a Albus como si fuera igual de especial (e importante) que su padre.

Además, a la final los Slytherin habían optado por aceptarlos. Ninguno molestaba y se comportaban de manera civilizada con ellos (no como los otros animales de Gryffindor), y toda la familia de Regulus había pertenecido a Slytherin. Incluso, tenía a dos primos en ella. Por lo tanto, que Regulus hubiera caído en Gryffindor no significaba que no tuviera su parte Slytherin en el fondo. En el caso de Rose, una chica aseguró que bien podría haber estado en Ravenclaw. Rose, al escuchar el comentario, se encogió de hombros. Albus tenía la respuesta al caso de su prima, y se resumía en una frase "nuestras elecciones deciden quienes somos". Jamás creería que el Sombrero la había elegido para esa Casa por su simple valor y nobleza, cuando esas cualidades bien eran superadas por su inteligencia.

Una mano en su brazo hizo que Albus dejara sus pensamientos. Era Regulus. Albus se volteó hacia él, con una sonrisa en sus labios. La mano tembló, y vaciló entre soltarlo o seguirlo sosteniendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amigo –deseó Albus, tomando a Regulus por la espalda y dándole unas cuantas palmaditas.

-Gracias, Al –agradeció Regulus. Tenía la voz suave, sin dejar de ser grave. Aflojó su agarre, levemente-. Me alegra que, a la final, si vayas a venir.

-¿A la final? –preguntó Albus.

Esmeralda dejó de beber su zumo de naranja. Daniel, en cambio, no quitó su atención de sus huevos revueltos, pero Albus sabía que estaba más que pendiente de ellos dos. Rose también les escuchaba interesada.

-Reg, si yo debí de ser el primero en quién pensaste invitar.

-No fue por mí, pero no importa –respondió Regulus, sin interés de explicar las verdaderas razones. Albus se daba una idea, con la influencia de Cassiopeia en ella, no era muy difícil deducir por qué estuvo a punto de ser dejado a un lado.

Regulus retiró su mano en el brazo, y los otros tres les dejaron de prestar atención. Albus supuso que ya estarían por venir Black y Scorpius, a riesgo de que partieran sin ellos. Aunque, sospechaba que a Regulus no le molestaría en lo absoluto, a pesar de que a él sí. Al menos en la parte de dejar a Scorpius. Se giró hacia él, y se fijó que tenía el cabello negro azulado ligeramente más largo, pero igual de peinado que el de Scorpius, sin ningún mechón rebelde. Albus jamás podía, ni le interesaba, lograr eso con su cabello. Además, que lo prefería desordenados, ya sea por ser su cabellera natural o desordenarlos él mismo. 

Regulus debió de haber sentido sus ojos posados en él, porque se giró y sus ojos quedaron fijos, unos en el otro. Albus consideró que esa negrura podía reflejarse como en un espejo. Negro y viendo que, en Regulus, podía ser el único foco de su atención. Repentinamente, recordó que Scorpius era igual a oscuras en la cama.

Y era tanta la transparencia que pudo ver, a través de ellos, la entrada de Scorpius al Salón Comedor. Se giró inmediatamente, perdiendo el contacto. Scorpius venía acompañado de Cassiopeia. Hizo una mueca, que no disimuló cuando los dos se acercaron.

-Felicitaciones, Black –dijo Scorpius, con voz neutra. Se sentó al lado de Esmeralda.

-Primo mío, dame un beso –dijo Cassiopeia, a modo de saludo. Se acercó a Regulus, y le besó en la barbilla-. Hueles bien, ¿nuevo perfume?

Regulus asintió.

-En realidad, lo lleva usando desde hace una semana –aseguró Albus. 

Cassiopeia movió la boca, desdeñosamente. Regulus se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, es cierto –dijo, sonrojándose ante el aspecto severo que había adquirido su prima-. Pero no es muy fuerte.

-No, ya lo comprobé –dijo ella-. Si debe de ser de esos que sólo huelen cuando estás demasiado cerca.

Scorpius alzó una ceja.

-… más o menos…

-Pero también está el hecho de que los perros tienen buen olfato –siguió Cassiopeia.

-Sí, igual de bueno que el de las zorras –intervino Albus.

-Ay, no, no empiecen, ¿sí? –exclamó Esmeralda, con los ojos en blanco-. No le amarguen el cumpleaños a Regulus.

-Es tonto comenzar a discutir, o atacarse, o lo que sean que ustedes se hacen –apoyó Rose.

Ni Cassiopeia ni Albus les harían caso, pero en cambio optaron por ignorar al otro, asunto que requirió todo su esfuerzo ya que se colocaron a ambos lados de Regulus, éste siendo empequeñecido por la alta figura de los dos.

Scorpius se quedó rezagado junto a Esmeralda. Su expresión era mucho más fría de lo usual, y sin duda no se estaba divirtiendo con ellos. Si Albus se hubiera dado la vuelta para verlo, se habría dado cuenta de que estaba dolido.


	23. Demonio

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _738_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición._

**Notas de la autora: **_¡Ya aparecen Albus y Scorpius en la lista de personajes! Pensé que jamás los pondrían. También Teddy, así que sólo faltan James, Lily, Victorie y Rose (xD). Últimamente me muero por leer un James/Scorpius, ¿alguien más ha pensando en ellos dos como pareja? Debe de ser bastante divertido juntarlos, me imagino a James un poco como su abuelo y otro poco como Sirius x) _

**Demonio**

Albus se alejaba, junto a ambos Black y Rose. Su paso era rápido, sin mirar hacia atrás y comprobar que los demás todavía le seguían, su atención la ocupaba tanto Regulus como Cassiopeia, dirigiendo sonrisas e insultos por igual, Rose había logrado seguirlos sólo porque el primero se aseguraba de no dejarla rezagada. Valió un parpadeo de Scorpius para perderlo de vista, entre la muchedumbre que parecía habérselos tragado. Cuando a Daniel y a Esmeralda les ocurrió lo mismo, se detuvieron, sin ninguna otra opción, cerca de la entrada de la tienda de correos, quedarse en medio de la acera con lo abarrotada que estaban las calles del pueblo les aseguraba unos cuantos choques, golpes y maldiciones.

—No pienso tratar de encontrarlos —declaró Esmeralda, con algo de mal humor. Scorpius la entendía, después de todo… ¿Para qué los invitaban si iban a dejarlos a un lado?—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. ¿Y ustedes?

—Al sólo tendrá ojos para Reg y Black —Daniel se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía no darle mucha importancia—. Mejor me la paso con ustedes, ya que estamos, ¿no?

Esmeralda dio un largo suspiro y miró de reojo a Scorpius suplicantemente, dando a entender que la compañía de Daniel por todo un día no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto. Tanto Daniel como Scorpius lo captaron de inmediato.

—Vamos —fue lo único que dijo Scorpius antes de pasar la entrada de la tienda.

Le prestó poca atención al lugar en sí, al contrario que a las lechuzas contenidas en las jaulas. No tenía un interés especial por ellas, aunque le agradaban más que los halcones de su familia, sin embargo, se empeñó en ubicar la mejor lechuza. No tardó mucho, el ave sobresalía de entre las demás. Sin perder ni un segundo, la pidió al encargado del correo para un vuelo cercano por el mismo pueblo. El gasto no sería un problema. El encargado pareció renuente, debido a que era su lechuza más grande y generalmente se utilizaba para recorridos largos, hasta que Scorpius le sacó una pequeña bolsita de oro. No había nada más que hablar, Scorpius utilizaría la lechuza.

Esmeralda se acercó a él, mientras que Scorpius escribía en el pergamino. Daniel estaba ocupado con unas lechuzas pequeñas, que revoloteaban en sus jaulas sin detenerse, con un batir de las alas casi frenético. No tardó mucho en doblarlo y enrollarlo con una cinta roja, en un lazo fuerte y delicado.

—Sabes que me muero de la curiosidad —reveló Esmeralda, cuando Scorpius lo ataba a la pata de la lechuza—. Además que, prácticamente, no escribiste nada.

—No necesito decir mucho.

Luego, le murmuró unas pocas palabras a la lechuza, sólo audible para ella. Esmeralda arqueó una ceja, Scorpius sabía que deseaba una explicación pero, sin lamentarse, no se la daría.

—Oh, dime de una vez —pidió, al fin.

—No vas a tardar en enterarte —le dijo Scorpius, sin intenciones de soltar la lengua—, espero.

Sin más nada que hacer, ambos buscaron a Daniel –que estaba entretenido aún con las lechuzas- y salieron. Después de decidirse en ir a comer helados, Esmeralda les echó un último vistazo a las pequeñas lechuzas, todavía dando tumbos por toda la jaulas, a veces golpeándose.

—Parecen locas.

—Posiblemente —asintió Daniel, despreocupadamente. Esmeralda le dirigió un gesto inquisitivo, Daniel no tuvo otro remedio que agregar—: Es que me aburría mucho, no hacían nada y me acordé del frasquito de esa extraña poción que hizo Helga el otro día.

—¿La poción fallida? —Esmeralda arrugó el ceño.

—Esa misma —afirmó Daniel, mientras seguían caminando—. Les eché un poco en las alas. Fue una sorpresa que se hayan puesto así, es divertido.

—Supongo.

—Pero se están hiriendo —musitó Scorpius, sin preocuparse lo suficiente—. En fin, no es problema nuestro.

Los otros dos le dieron la razón, indiscutiblemente. Una vez en la heladería y ya con sus helados servidos en la mesa, se olvidaron poco a poco de Albus, Rose y los dos Black, al menos de momento, porque en pleno atardecer, cuando se encaminaban de vuelta a Hogwarts, se toparon con los tres perdidos.

—Eres un demonio —acusó el más alto de ellos, sosteniendo en su mano un rollo de pergamino.

A Scorpius no se sorprendió el apelativo de Albus, ni tampoco la risa burlona mal disimulada de Cassiopeia. Esmeralda y Daniel parecían confundidos, Rose tenía una expresión de resignación y Regulus quería simplemente desaparecer del lugar.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	24. Nada

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _666 (Oh, el número… xD)_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Nada**

—_Eres un demonio. _

Albus se acercó a Scorpius y le tomó la mano, depositando en la palma el rollo de pergamino. Scorpius apenas se inmutó ante esto, aunque se llevó el pergamino al pecho con una floja sonrisa, Albus arrugó el ceño e hizo una mueca. Esmeralda ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, considerando que Scorpius no sonreía a menudo y por eso lo que sea que hubiera sucedido entre Albus y los otros dos debían de ser lo suficiente hilarante para ponerlo así. También se acercó a Scorpius, aunque vaciló ante la figura obviamente disgustada de Albus.

—Dámelo, ¿sí? —Y no bien lo terminó de decir, cuando ya agarraba el pergamino sin resistencia por parte de ninguno de los dos.

—Eso fue bajo, demasiado bajo… —la voz de Albus volvió a inundar sus oídos, pero no le prestó la debida atención.

Desenrolló el pergamino y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa ante el tamaño de la carta. Sólo había tres palabras y ninguna de ella le aclaraba nada del asunto, sin duda bastante decepcionante. Entonces, ¿cuál era el motivo del estado de ambos chicos? Desearía que cualquiera se lo explicara, aunque los que sabían se encontraban en plena discusión –en realidad, sólo Albus- y los otros tres… Oh. Bien, podía preguntarle a Cassiopeia.

La chica se encontraba observándolos complacida, mientras que a su lado Regulus se resistía el impulso de intervenir (después de todo, no era problema suyo). Esmeralda se posó junto a ella, Daniel le siguió de cerca.

—No es justo —le dijo, captando su atención—. Estás divirtiéndote, claramente, y no sé por qué.

—¿Scorpius no te lo explicó? —preguntó. Esmeralda y Daniel negaron a la vez—. Oh, bien. Lo que pasó fue que… Estábamos cerca de la Casa de los Gritos porque a Albus le parecía un lugar agradable para estar –y Rose estuvo de acuerdo-, reprendía a Regulus por las confianzas que se toma con Potter -ya sabes, Scarmander, que esos tratos no son buenos al menos que sea familia-, en el momento cuando Potter decidió con un maleducado "Mis tratos con Reg no es tu asunto, ocúpate de los tuyos con medio Slytherin" una lechuza se aproximó a nosotros, ella dejó enmudecido –gracias a Merlín- a Albus al instante. Al aterrizar, se escondió detrás de Regulus, mostrando por qué no quedó en Gryffindor. Lo divertido es que la lechuza quería que únicamente Albus le desatara la carta y éste huía de ella por todos los alrededores. Ahora agradezco que se haya entrometido en nuestra salida, fue agradable viéndolo aterrorizado…

—Er, ¿Albus le tiene fobia a las aves? —preguntó Esmeralda, atónita.

Cassiopeia asintió.

—Eso explica por que una vez comentó que le gusta más el correo muggle —reveló Daniel, con gesto grave.

—Finalmente, se libró de la lechuza tirándole una piedra en la cabeza —siguió Cassiopeia-, bastante tosco, bien podría haberla hechizado. La lechuza quedó inconsciente y así Regulus aprovechó para quitarle la carta. Y ésta decía…

_Con cariño,_

_Scorpius M._

Y eso era todo. Esmeralda se mordió el labio, hubiera querido estar allí y ver cómo Albus era vencido por una simple -"ni tanto, la lechuza era grandísima"- ave.

—No es gracioso —habló Rose, que se había mantenido callada en todo ese tiempo—. Fue de mal gusto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, girando su atención a los dos chicos que ya habían dejado de hablar y se miraban -Albus fieramente, Scorpius fríamente- a los ojos. Un "¿Y bien?" en forma de susurró salió de los labios de Albus, el otro alzó la barbilla e hizo una mueca. Ya no había rastro de la sonrisa burlona.

—Nada, Potter —respondió, en igual tono—. Te lo mereces.

Dicho esto, le indicó a Cassiopeia y a Esmeralda que lo siguieran, y los tres emprendieron su camino hacia Hogwarts. Los demás le siguieron el paso, siendo un poco más lentos. Ni las bromas de Daniel, las palabras de Rose ó los toques de Regulus mejoraron el humor de Albus por todo el trayecto.

-

_**¿Reviews? **_


	25. Momento

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras: **_471_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Momento**

¿Podría ser medianoche? Scorpius no lo sabía, aunque le parecía que llevaba un tiempo considerable sin poder conciliar el sueño. No entendía por qué, si no era de mal dormir y hoy había sido un día especialmente agotador. Ni siquiera la merecida venganza contra Albus le había salido como hubiera querido: tuvo que escuchar sus gritos molestos por todo el camino y luego la total indiferencia en la cena. No era que él se hubiera comportado de manera distinta, se mantuvo sin hablarle en todo ese tiempo –cualquier intento de conversación sería imposible-, pero tal mal trato de parte de él era deprimente, más cuando se suponía que tenía que sentirse culpable por ignorarlos. Estaba cansado, no quería pensar qué aspecto cargaría al día siguiente.

Acomodó la almohada, se desarropó un poco pero en menos de cinco minutos volvió a arroparse por el frío. Cerró los ojos e intentó de nuevo dormir, pero cada mínimo ruido en la habitación lo desconcentraba. Los ronquidos de Will, los movimientos de Daniel por toda su cama… Ahora entendía por qué Phil se quejaba siempre del ruido por las noches (y de día, pero ése ya es otro tema) También se escuchaban unos leves pasos caminando por el suelo. Los reconoció. Se dio cuenta que no lo habían sentido hasta ese instante, la persona no tardó en abrir las cortinas de su cama.

Se regañó por no decirle nada, un "fuera" tal vez hubiera bastado. Se indignó, ¿cómo podía venir a él con todo lo que había pasado? ¿Se había olvidado de sus reproches, de sus gritos y luego de su silencio?

—Voy a dormir contigo —La frase usual a la que nunca contradecía.

—¿Así de simple? —murmuró, pero no lo apartó de su cuerpo—. Después de todo el trato que recibí, ¿esperas que…?

—Lo siento, ¿vale? —cortó Albus de pronto, costándole sacar la disculpa de sus labios. Scorpius arrugó el ceño, apretando más de la tela de su pijama—. Sé que me pasé un poco, digo, no quería dejarte a un lado, ni a ti ni a Daniel ni Esmeralda. Pero…

Scorpius esperó. Cuando Albus siguió en silencio, un sentimiento de resignación inundó su mente aunque no quisiera. _No, sigue enfadado, sigue enfado…_ Imposible cuando Albus escondió su cabeza en su cuello, con una actitud de corderito arrepentido. _Imbécil…_ No sabía si el insulto fue para él o para Albus. Suspiró, acariciando las hebras negras con lentitud.

—Vamos a dormir —susurró, y estuvo seguro que Albus esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. Un momento bastaba para que todo estuviera bien.

—Espera, ¡aún no he terminado! Falta aclarar ciertas cosas sobre _nuestros _miedos, sobre todo algunas prohibiciones en casos futuros…

Scorpius procuró no hacerle caso, el sueño lo había invadido una vez que perdonó a Albus. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre _sus_ aves.

_**-**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


	26. Latido

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _234_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición._

**Notas: **_Por cierto, y creo que tardé mucho en comentarlo¡ya sabemos quién es la madre de Scorpius! Nada menos que Astoria Greengrass, hermana de Daphne Greengrass (¿Saben cuánto adoro a esta chica?). Eso quiere decir que Daniel y Scorpius son primos :) Me gustó la noticia, al menos es mejor que cierta –enmienda- declaración que hizo J.K sobre los Slytherins. _

**Latido**

A veces, Lily es demasiado infantil y te sorprende la paciencia que le tienes. Si alguna vez la cortaras desde el principio ó le tomaras el pelo la mayoría del tiempo, te dejaría tranquilo. Pero no, James se te adelantó y ahora tienes que encargarte de tu hermana menor.

Y, para variar, te vino con otra pregunta tonta, de esas que no quieres tener idea y la cual la gente normal no va por allí exigiendo una respuesta. "¿Es cierto que, cuando te enamoras, el corazón te late más rápido?" Decides que botarás todos sus cuentos rosas –y luego culpar a James- para no tener que ser asaltado por _ese_ tipo de preguntas producto de un libro que de seguro le lava el cerebro.

—No lo sé —Lily parece decepcionada—. ¿Por qué crees que sé algo sobre como eso?

Ella te responde firmemente, te sorprende la estima que te tiene.

—¡Porque eres el más inteligente, hermano!

Pero eso no es muy difícil, te dices, con James y ella como competencia. Le sonríes amablemente, pareciendo abochornado.

—Me alegra que pienses eso, Lil, pero esta vez no tengo respuesta.

Eres sincero. ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Incluso con Scorpius no sientes tu corazón latir desbocado a cada roce intencionado, más bien, te erizas por completo y los latidos se vuelven pesados, nerviosos, ansiosos.

Y no crees que esas reacciones las quieras compartir a modo de respuesta.

-

_**¿Reviews? **_


	27. Ingenuo

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _316_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición._

**Notas: **_¡Feliz año 2008! Perdonen el retraso, en realidad pensaba actualizar la semana pasada pero me quedé sin Internet por varios días y no había manera de subir la viñeta en un cyber. Por cierto, ya sabemos los segundos nombres de los hijos de Harry y el de Scorpius. James Sirius, Lily Luna y Scorpius Hyperion… pobrecitos, al menos el primero se oye bien xD Y Charlie Weasley nunca se casó, pero no es sea gay sino que estaba más "interesado" en los dragones (¿No les suena a crack!paring? J.K viene con unas cosas…) _

**Ingenuo**

_Tres chicos._

Uno de ellos, el más alto, mira al más bajito desagradablemente, éste lo ignora sutilmente. El otro mira de un lado a otro, sintiendo el carente aprecio de uno por el otro. Y eso está bien, en cierto punto, Scorpius ya tiene suficiente con un Potter, no necesita de dos. Sin embargo, tanto aire tenso agota a cualquiera. Siente calor y no lo produce solamente Scorpius. Se levanta, anuncia un "traeré algo de beber" y los deja solos. No cree que pase nada entre los dos, no. Digo, James seguro que se controla y no lo hechiza para divertirse y en cuanto a Scorpius… Joder, _tiene_ que regresar rápido.

-

_Scorpius. _

Parpadea, una y dos veces. Desconcertado, paralizado y atrapado entre el piso y el cuerpo del otro. Dos manos le aprisionan por cada lado de su cuerpo y una pierna está metida entre las suyas, en un sitio potencialmente peligroso. Cerca, muy cerca está su rostro igual de sorprendido.

_James._

Mierda, la palabra no deja de repetirse en su mente, mierda y mil veces mierda. Tremenda cagada, sí señor. Porque del tiro no puede levantarse, da la impresión su cuerpo no se mueve y del cabrón tampoco. Sus sentidos se despiertan más… ¿Será de su cuello de dónde proviene esa fragancia¿Será que ese estruendo lo ocasiona su corazón¡Y, joder, no te sonrojes que empeoras todo!

_Albus._

Parado en el marco de la puerta, observa la posición en que se encuentran Scorpius y su hermano. Aún sostiene el té que había traído de la cocina pero no se mueve, seguramente en igual estado que los otros dos. Espera, silencio, nervios. Nada.

—¡Me caí y el torpe se atravesó! —Logra decir su hermano, ante la expresión indignada de Scorpius.

Decide romper el ambiente.

—Obviamente, fui un ingenuo al dejarlos solos y creer que no pasaría nada. Pero levántense, el té se podría enfriar.

_**-**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


	28. Final

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _200_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas:** _La viñeta está conformada por dos, ambas sobre "La varita de Saúco", como respuesta a la comunidad cienpalabras. _

**Final**

—No quiero que me hables de varitas. —Así lo zanjó Scorpius. Lo que menos quería ahora era tenerlo obsesionado por las varitas y aguantar sus dobles sentidos que a estas alturas no se creía que lo dijera inocentemente.

—Pero es importante…

Albus no se daría por vencido. Fue tanta la insistencia, que Scorpius tuvo que acabar aceptando, resignado.

—… Daniel y yo hemos estado investigando —comenzó— en varios escritos antiguos, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que mi padre posee la varita de Saúco.

—Déjame adivinar, se basaron en los Cuentos de Bardo. —Suspiró.

No sería la primera vez.

* * *

Albus le presentó sus pruebas y las encontró tan absurdas que no pudo más que oponerse a su teoría. Daniel se unió en su contra. Al ser dos contra uno y terriblemente insistentes en su precipitada conclusión, Scorpius acabó por dar la batalla por perdida. Albus podía creer lo que quisiera, después de todo, los niños vivían de su imaginación.

Aunque él ya no fuera un niño.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro sobre el dueño de la Varita de Saúco? —le murmuró por la noche.

—Después de esforzarme en la investigación finalmente… decidí llevarme por mi intuición.

Oh, por Merlín.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	29. Luna

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _280_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas:** _Advierto que está muy fluffy, DEMASIADO, no miento. Y la palabra no tiene "mucho" que ver con la viñeta ooU _

**Luna**

Duerme, sueña, tu alma alejada del vacío. Un misterioso aire mueve las cortinas, se cuela por tu cama y enfría tus miembros. En ese momento, la habitación te parece húmeda, hueca, tan ajena del calor. Te acurrucas en su pecho, lo aproximas hacia ti con tus brazos. La sábana los cubre perfectamente a ambos y hay una similitud entre ellas y tus brazos que rodean su cintura. Puedes decir que te refugias en él, en su respiración lenta y su nívea piel, tan suave como sus rasgos.

Quédate dormido, amparado por la noche y la luz de la luna, la misma que brilla en sus ojos.

Sueña con ese día próximo; suben juntos al tren y se desentienden de todos para aislarse en un vagón. En ese viaje escaparan de la realidad y de la perspectiva de que puede que no se vuelvan a ver hasta el verano siguiente. Transcurren las horas, se les pasa el tiempo. Escapan los segundos, vuelan sin mirar atrás. Sus labios sonríen porque se tienen el uno al otro, aunque sus ojos anhelan quedarse juntos un poco más. Tratas de infundarte valor¡vamos, Albus, no lo dejes ir! Es una invitación y luego esperar que la acepte. "¿Vienes conmigo?" No oye la respuesta de Scorpius.

Abre los ojos, pesadamente. Su rostro está a milímetros de distancia, ésta la acortas enseguida. ¿Cómo te respondería? Quién sabe, pero algo pequeño en ti despierta esa noche, te da lo que necesitas para lanzarte y esperar un sí llegado el tiempo. Tal vez sea ese sueño, Scorpius pegado a ti, o ambas cosas.

Ese algo se llama valor, y vaya que es una sensación que no reconoces de inmediato.

-

**¿Reviews?**


	30. Belleza

**Diclaimer: **_Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

**Pareja:** _Albus Severus/Scorpius._

**Palabras:** _1606_

**Aclaración:** _Serie de viñetas ó drabbles independientes sobre Albus Severus y Scorpius. Momentos en la vida de ambos, y en su relación. Orgullo Slytherin, corazón de serpiente. Rompiendo el odio y la tradición. _

**Notas: **_¡Última viñeta! Y más larga de lo habitual Espero que les guste, mil gracias a todos lo que han seguido Momentos y han dejado sus comentarios. No saben cuánto aprecio a cada uno de ellos x33 _

_Por cierto, he subido otro fic As/S llamado Travesía Oscura, sólo tendrá dos capítulos y ya lo tengo escrito por completo, si se dan una pasadita por él, yo les estaría muy agradecida :3_

**Belleza**

El objeto que tenía en la mano se lo había dado su madre en su niñez. Aparte de las propiedades mágicas defensivas que tenía, el sólo gesto de ella hacía que fuera especial. Lo mantenía guardado en una cajita de madera, con una M cuidadosamente tallada en la tapa. Pero, pasado tres días desde la última salida a Hogmeade, se decía que sería un buen gesto para Albus Potter. Se lo merecía después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Si alguna vez Scorpius pensó en darle ese valioso obsequio a alguien, ya sabía que esa persona era él.

Decidido, guardó el delicado objeto en su cajita y vaciló en meterla en el bolsillo de su túnica, prefirió llevarlo a mano a buen resguardo. Salió de la Sala Común rumbo a los jardines, ese día tenían dos horas libres en la mañana y seguramente Albus y los demás estarían afuera en su lugar favorito, cerca del lago. No erró, a lo lejos pudo divisarlos. Pero, antes de que pudiera aproximarse a ellos, dos chicos de un curso superior le cerraron el paso.

Eran dos Hufflepuff, el primero corpulento y bajito y el segundo delgado y alto. Apenas los reconocía como parte del grupo que se dedicaban a molestarlo en ocasiones. "Maldición, ahora no…" Inconscientemente, apretó la cajita a su pecho y deseó que se aburrieran rápido.

—Vaya, la rata que nos hemos conseguido, Michael —dijo el primero, sonriendo desagradablemente—. Con razón el aire había comenzado apestar hace unos segundos —El otro se rió.

—¿Seguro que no te percataste de tu propio olor? —preguntó Scorpius, sin poderse contener, a pesar de saber que lo mejor era no hacerles caso.

—La rata habla, eso es nuevo —fingió sorprenderse Michael—. Generalmente se queda callado a espera de que otros vengan a defenderlo.

Scorpius se mordió los labios. El Hufflepuff no mentía, Scorpius no podía evitar que Albus, Cassiopeia ó incluso una vez el imbécil de James Potter intervinieran por él. Era humillante.

—¿No dirás más nada? —se burló Michael ante el silencio de él. Se acercó a Scorpius, quien trató de retroceder pero chocó contra el pecho del otro—. Hey, tiene algo en las manos, Bart.

Ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo cuando el otro ya se lo había quitado a la fuerza, ignorando el quejido de protesta de Scorpius. Bart le tiró la caja a Michael, éste abrió bruscamente la tapa de la caja, sacando igual de rudo lo que contenía adentro. "¡Más cuidado, imbécil!" le gritó Scorpius, ahogadamente. Bart lo había inmovilizado por atrás. Michael le ignoró, bufando al observar bien el regalo para Albus.

—Debe de valer una millonada si es tuyo —aventuró, alzando el objeto: una higa de plata.

Algunos alumnos los habían rodeado, curiosos por la escena. Michael comenzó a girar la cadena rápidamente, Scorpius soltó un ahogado grito que ocasionó que Bart le apresara más fuerte.

—¿Qué pasaría si la pierdo por accidente? —preguntó Michael, sonriendo abiertamente—. ¿Llorarías, como estás a punto de hacer, pequeña escoria?

Algunos rieron, otros los miraban con desaprobación. Pero, nadie hacía nada para detenerlos. Scorpius trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran, sería más humillante si así ocurría. Sólo quería que se cansaran. "Si al menos pudiera alcanzar mi varita…" Pero el agarre del otro se lo impedía, le lastimaba. Y lo que siguió después le pareció que ocurrió demasiado rápido, tanto que no supo qué pasó primero: si la perdida de su higa de plata, al salir volando de las manos de Michael, o a los hechizos que impactaron en ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Bart ocasionó que ambos cayeran, Scorpius se incorporó dificultosamente por el peso del chico. Se sorprendió, sonrojándose al instante, al encontrarse con James Potter a su lado y a Albus y a Cassiopeia cerca de Michael. Esmeralda y Daniel estaban cerca de ellos, todos con las varitas empuñadas.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen viendo? —James se dirigió a los demás alumnos—. Si no se van ahora, los hechizo también.

Como si supieran que la amenaza de James sería muy bien cumplida, todos se fueron retirando instantáneamente. Quedaron sólo el grupo de Albus, Scorpius aún en el suelo, James y los dos Hufflepuff.

—¿Qué le hicieron a ése? —preguntó James, con la nariz arrugado viendo el asqueroso gusano que se debatía entre unas cuerdas invisible que lo sujetaban—. Sólo petrifiqué al otro, ustedes lo deformaron.

—Atacar con maldiciones distintas a alguien no es buena idea —observó Cassiopeia, aunque por su tono de voz parecía pensar lo contrario.

Albus se acercó a Scorpius y le tendió la mano, éste la aceptó medio vacilante. Agachó la cabeza, aún aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo Albus, bien bajito. Scorpius asintió pero Albus no le creyó. James le miraba de reojo.

—¿Qué es esta caja? —preguntó Esmeralda, acariciando la M con la yema de sus dedos—. Es muy bonita.

—Es mía, allí guardaba… —pero no pudo terminar, el recuerdo de la higa perdida le dolía—. Quería dártelo —se dirigió a Albus.

—… gracias —Albus le pasó un brazo por la espalda, estrechándolo hacia él—. Er, ¿qué tiene de especial?

—¡Lo que había adentro! Era una higa de plata.

Sintió que unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, sin poder contenerse más, después de todo había sido un obsequio de su madre. Se las limpió de inmediato y evitó mirar a Albus. En cambio, se volvió hacia los dos hufflepuff tirados en el suelo. No sintió ni una mínima consideración, podían quedarse así para siempre aunque sabía que no sería así. Resistió las ganas de maldecirlos él mismo, acabaría por complicarlo todo y buscarse más problemas. Aparte, debía de controlarse, suficiente humillación había tenido al llorar frente a Albus y Potter. También trató de detener en vano el rubor que le acudió a las mejillas. 

Observó como James levitaba los dos cuerpos y los escondía detrás de unos arbustos, tampoco era que esa acción fuera a disimular su culpabilidad. Probablemente, ya algún profesor se habría enterado y se apresuraba hacia ellos. Les esperaba una detención segura, quizás. Estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos se lamentaría, pero lo que habían hecho por él y cómo habían acabado le molestaba en su orgullo. Pudo haberse defendido solo, o al menos se hubiera conformado con que nadie se entrometiera. Al mismo tiempo, no parecía tan molesto de que tantos hubieran intercedido por él. Era contradictorio.

Esmeralda le pasó la cajita y él la tomó, soltando suspiro ante su higa perdida. Pero, al tomarla, Albus se separó de él y levantó su varita, convocó un accio y en menos del tiempo que hubieran esperado encontrarla, la higa de plata se aproximaba hacia él.

—Gracias, no esperaba esto. —Albus ya la tenía en sus manos.

—Llorica, era así de fácil —le recordó James, con un matiz burlón y extremadamente desagradable.

Le ignoró completamente, como cada vez que James abría la boca. Se fueron hacia la punta del lago, después de todo, esconderse del profesor no serviría de nada. Esmeralda y Cassiopeia admiraban la higa, un "que hermosa" salió de los labios de ambas, la última mirando con cierto resentimiento hacia Albus. 

—Es una auténtica belleza —les siguió Daniel, quitándose a Albus para verla mejor.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue un gran misterio. Los brazos de Daniel comenzaron a moverse como locos, hasta al punto de soltar la higa y dejarla caer al suelo, sólo que jamás llego hacia allí sino que alzó vuelo y salió disparada hacia el lago, como si una fuerza invisible y sobrenatural la hubiera lanzando. Todos vieron estupefactos cómo la higa se hundía sin dejar rastro.

—¡No ha sido mi culpa…! —exclamó Daniel.

Scorpius empalideció, pero justo cuando se disponía a convocar otro accio, un grito los ensordeció. El profesor de aritmancia los llamaba, claramente enfadado. James fue hacia él al instante, con el aspecto resignado de alguien que le ha estado en situaciones semejantes incontables de veces, Esmeralda y Cassiopeia le siguieron con el mismo ánimo (pero sin una reputación que tenía una lista grande de castigos).

Scorpius miró tentativamente al lago y al profesor, esperaba que el hechizo no le tomara mucho tiempo. Pero, como una cruel broma, observó cómo el calamar gigante levantaba uno de sus tentáculos y agitaba las tranquilas aguas, pero lo desconcertante fue que pareció tomar la higa. 

—Es imposible… —murmuró Albus.

—¡Insólito! —Daniel estaba emocionado.

—Magia negra —concluyó Scorpius, aunque apenas le salían las palabras de la boca. 

Más tarde, James lo refutaría con un "sólo estás salado" al que lo secundaría Albus, encogiéndose de hombros, e irremediablemente Daniel trataría de descubrir, sin éxito, quién había provocado el incidente. El autor no dejó ni rastro, por mucho que Scorpius señalara al mayor de los Potter y Albus a la chica Black sólo porque sí. Mientras tanto, a expensas de un acalorado profesor y un James impertinente cuando dio a entender que los afectados no serían castigados si Scorpius no los acusaba, Albus se giró hacia Scorpius y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Lo que importa es el gesto —le dijo, siguiéndole un rápido beso que lo agarró por sorpresa.

Aún le dolía la pérdida del regalo de su madre, pero tras separarse creyó haber ganado un tesoro mayor. Albus le tomó de la mano, y ambos se digirieron hacia el profesor, dispuestos a enfrentar las consecuencias y, en palabras de Daniel, conseguir justicia para Scorpius. Con algo de suerte, sólo perderían los viernes por la tarde al tener que pasarlas castigados, si no… Bueno, al menos estarían juntos y siempre podía hacer que sus padres interfirieran y minorizaran el castigo.

-

_**¿Últimos reviews? **_


End file.
